Life, Love, and Death
by Eveningshadow
Summary: The three aspects remain woven in the fabrics of time forever. If you have love than, you have life, if you have life, than you have death. Neither can part with the others, but they're going to have to learn to...
1. Prologue

Yep, I'm back. I know I haven't updated my other stories, since like forever, but I have writters block on them. If you want me to update, please send me some suggestions for those fics. Well this one was requested from my friend/sister.(we're not really sister's but we might as well be). The information and prolog are below. I hope you all enjoy it. Bye. 

Sailor Moon/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. SM will be AU, and it is Minako, Usagi, and Hotaru centered(if you couldn't guess from the title). The other senshi might make an appearance, but don't expect them to be paired up or stick around for long. The story is set in Anceint Egypt for the YGO timeline.

As of right now, I have no idea on pairings. So I'm going to ask you all to please vote. The lucky bachelors are Kaiba Seto, Atemu(Yami no Yugi), Yami no Bakura, and Ishtar Malik. Vote on which pairings you like, would like to see, whatever.

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

p.s.- I have no clue when I will update this next. Hopefully sometime this weekend after I write a few more chapters to it. Bye again.

* * *

Time is all anyone has, for once it runs out, you run out. Life and Death are one, you can not have just the half. To live is to die, to die is to have lived. No one can tell you differently, even immortals have died in a way. Life my be hard, and turn on all the wrong paths, but death is always the same. The same peaceful eternal sleep of the ages. No one can wake you, no one can bother you. After death you are safe. Safe from the cruel cold hands of the world. Life, however, can also hold great joys that death can not. In life there are friends and family to help you through the dark times and into the light. You can become stronger through the mistakes and pains. Death only holds silence and harmony, every thing is forever the same. 

The most forgotten aspect in the cycle however, is love. Love exists in both worlds and should be recognized. Unlike life and death, love can be infinite. It could even be the most powerful thing imaginable. A simple kiss on the lips, the feel of those warm arms wrapped around you, to share your passion and desire with each other. Small and meaningless they may seem to some. But unlike raw power, treasures, and strength, love can cross over to either the living or the spiritual realm.

Life, Love, and Death. The three remain woven in the fabrics of time forever. If you have love than, you have life, if you have life, than you have death. You could even mix the three around. Each has played a role in the races of Earth's people for generations. Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, worshiped by the Greeks. Isis, the Egyptian goddess of life and magic. And Kali, the Hindu goddess of death and destruction. These are but a few of the views of the three aspects. Religions have been developed over the ages. Built around them and carrying them.

Their energy is limitless, and they can last for eternity, left alone. However that is why their power has been sought after. The ones who have carried such immense gifts are waging an ever constant battle to survive. Once one is defeated, everything in existence shall perish. Time will collapse, to where not even death can last. Though invincible they may be, . . .nothing . . . ever truly lasts forever.

* * *

A blonde haired girl looked out over the pure white balcony. Her cerulean blue eyes sparkled as they caught the light radiating from the beautiful Earth below. A gentle wind caressed her face and slightly ruffled her shimmering white dress and ankle length hair. On her forehead was a glowing, silver, crescent moon(1). A childish giggle sounded from her when she felt a few sakura petals tickle her arms and cheeks. The fountains in the gardens behind her gave the calm sound of miniature waterfalls. Scents of all the roses permeated the air. She breathed it in and sighed. The heavens were always like this. Always so beautiful and harmonic. Fear of harms of the planets that were inhabited.

"Usagi, what are you doing out here?" came a familiar melodic voice. The blonde haired girl turned around to find what could have been her sister. In fact, she was. This new girl's blonde hair was lighter and not as long as the one called Usagi. Her eyes were even a lighter shade, and had hints of gold in them. The dress that adorned her body was golden and moved beautifully as she walked.

Usagi smiled kindly at her. "Just looking at the Earth again Minako. It seems even more gorgeous than yesterday."

"You say that every day." Minako giggled. She than brushed her bangs a bit, revealing a golden crescent moon like Usagi's. Walking over she leaned against the railing and looked down at the blue and green planet. Her smile grew and she looked back at her friend. "Wouldn't it be great to visit there?"

Usagi frowned. "You know we can't. Though we may only be demi-goddesses(2), it is still forbidden for us to go beyond this railing." a sly grin replaced the golden girls smile.

She stuck her hand out reaching for Earth. "Look, my hands past the rail."

"Minako stop." Usagi said sternly and placed her hands on her hips. She gasped when her friend hoisted her self up and stood on the railing. "Minako!"

"What? I'm not going to jump." the golden goddess replied, but then sat down turned, stuck her feet through the small pillars and grinned. She was now on the opposite side of the railing from Usagi. "Uh oh, I'm past the rail. Am I going to be punished now?"

Usagi was looking frantically around for anyone that might see. The white part in her eyes were huge, but the blue was all small, and her mouth was in a worried squiggly line. Minako laughed at her expression and slightly leaned out. "AH! Minako don't do that!" Usagi cried, grabbing onto her friends hand and trying to pull her back over. The girl just laughed harder.

"Usagi, Minako." Both jumped and Minako quickly clutched onto Usagi's arms. The natural fear of falling took over and she scrambled back onto the other side. Both girls had to catch their breathes then looked over for the source of the voice. They sighed when they found it was their last sister(3), Hotaru. The petite girl gave them a concerned look and tilted her head. Usagi and Minako would have usually squealed and called her cute, but their hearts were still rapidly beating.

Quickly the ebony haired girl walked over. Unlike her sisters her hair was much shorter, in fact it was just an inch above her shoulder. Amethyst orbs looked them over, for any injury. The violet dress she wore brushed against the floor when she kneeled in front of the two who had collapsed to the stone path. "What were you two doing?"

"I was just...messing with Usa." Minako breathed, using the girls nickname.

"You were trying to give me a heart attack!" Usagi wailed, a little teary eyed(4).

Hotaru gave Minako a stern look. "Minako you shouldn't be scaring her, and what if you had lost your grip and actually fell?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Usagi." the golden girl said. She then looked up at the youngest girl and smiled. "So what are you doing out here? You rarely come this way."

Hotaru slightly blushed, "I heard Usagi screaming and quickly came to see what the problem was. I was looking for you anyway."

"Really? Why?" Usagi asked, seemingly better now.

"Setsuna was looking for us. She says it's urgent." the violet eyed girl said and helped the other two to there feet. She was a head shorter than both of them who were the same height. That was to be a little expected though since she was also a little younger. The crescent moon on her forehead was black but seemed to glow softly.

"Alright. Lead the way Hotaru!" Minako chimed and they followed the girl down the stone path. At the end was a huge crystal palace. Some would call it Olympia, others might call it the gates of Heaven, but the best name for is was not known to mortals. It was called Caelum, the home of the Gods. (5)

* * *

1- I know her's is gold but if you have read the rest of the fic you know why it's not. 

2- It means they're half goddesses. What the other half is you could probably guess, but it won't be offically mentioned until the next chapter.

3- In Roman, Greek, and many other religions, all the Gods and Goddesses are realted in some close way. I'm not sure if the girl's will share a mother or a fahter yet. That will be decided in the next chapter.

4- I'm trying to keep a little of Usagi's whinny personality. But I'm not going to have her a total crybaby. The whinniness gives her character a flaw. I'm also keeping the other girls personalities as close as they are in the manga series as well as a hint of their anime ones.

5- Caelum is actually Latin for "home of the Gods". My sister told me it, so I used it.

Please review and vote.


	2. Child of Life

Wow, took me nearly all day to write this one, but I'm finally done. Well this chapter is mostly centered around Usagi. Next will be Hotaru and then Minako. You'll see why if you read on. Hope you all enjoy. Bye 

Votes so far-  
Minako/Yami no Bakura-2

Minako/Atemu-1

Minako/Malik-1

Hotaru/Malik-2

Hotaru/Atemu-1

Usagi/Seto-1

Usagi/Atemu-1

(Poll will be open until the 5th chapter. Please guys, I seriously need those votes!)

**dragon please chose between the two you picked for Usagi. If you can't then just choose at random. thank you.**

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

p.s.- Just a note. Though the girls will meet some of the guys and hang around with them for awhile. It does not mean they are paired up. It's just getting the story going and introducing everyone.

* * *

I am Usagi, a child born from light and harmony. I am the oldest out of my sisters and the most adapt to my powers. I carry with me the gift of life. Though I am only a demi-goddess, I hold a greater position than most Gods. Some may look down upon it as a curse, or impurity, to have human blood run through my veins. But it gives me a greater connection with the creatures I watch over. Life is sacred and should be cherished. With out it, there would be nothing in existence. Everything would become nothing.

Many call me the White Miracle, or the Child of Life. These names are only known among the others here in Caelum. The people of Earth have given me several names. To many to count. I am praised and loved by most, yet it matters not to me. I was not given the choice to hold such gifts, I was merely born with them. Most tend to overlook Who I am rather than What I am. Only my sisters know me best. I am clumsy, slightly selfish, and a bit of a crybaby. I am also caring, devoted, and friendly.

I would not hesitate to sacrifice myself for Minako or Hotaru. They are the world to me. Without them, I would not be known. I would only be the girl who can grant miracles of life to others. The girl who can let the dead live again, or cure any illness. But to them I am an actual person. To them I am the girl who will sleep through lessons, eat more than I should, and play games for hours. I am Usagi, a child born from light and a girl filled with friendship.

* * *

The seemingly diamond made structure had to be the most beautiful thing in the universe. It was mountainous and would have probably reached way past the clouds had it been on Earth. In shone beautifully with the light it caught off of the stars and sun. All of the Gods resided within it and some even had their own levels. The three girls walked into through the large doors and into the first room. There stood Setsuna, a Goddess of Time and their father, Ezra. Ezra was a very powerful God who was one of the few aloud to descend to Earth without permission.

His long silver hair was combed back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Amber eyes twinkled when she saw his daughters gracefully walk over and slightly bow. Setsuna bowed back to them, but he did not. It was not required for a God with his status to do so. He did however open up his arms to them and they rushed over to embrace him. After kissing the top of each of their heads he let them go and they straightened up. The woman, Setsuna, smiled sweetly at them. Her long dark green hair was half kept in a bun on top of her head. Crimson eyes held nothing but kindness in them, however you could see a hint of trouble in them as well.

"You sent for us?" Usagi asked with a smile.

Setsuna nodded. "We did." the kindness was gone now, replaced by worry, and despair. "Something. . . has happened on Earth. Something that could very well destroy it."

"What do you mean? Has a war broken out amongst the humans?" Hotaru quietly voiced.

Their father shook his head, his expression, very grave now. "If only that were it my dears. We're afraid a Veil has descended to an area on the planet and has vanished from detection. We think someone may have gotten to it."

They all looked shocked. Veils were not only dangerous, but extremely deadly. They were only masses of energy but it was such pure energy that not even a God could go near it without nearly being destroyed. Long ago spells and tools were made to control these Veils but due to them being so rare, everything had been lost centuries ago. For this Veil to descend to Earth and have not yet consumed it, it must not be as big. However the size of it didn't matter. What mattered was where it was, and how could they get it away?(1)

"But how can a human have it?" Minako asked. "Wouldn't they have been destroyed by now?"

"We think that whoever found it is slowly beginning to absorb it. In order for them to do that they must have one of the lost books of Arcane." Setsuna explained.

"They might even have some of the tools necessary for its control." the silver haired God pointed out.

Usagi seemed confused now. "Well this is all nice and dandy, but what's it got to do with us?"

The two looked at each other. Ezra nodded which cause Setsuna to look away from the three. Their father stepped forward and look at them all solemnly. "You three, are perhaps the only ones that can go to Earth and stop whoever is consuming it."

The three looked taken back. Why them? Why not three of the pure blood Gods? Sure they were powerful, but were they powerful enough for this? Veils could destroy most of even the pure blooded Gods. With them being only demi's, they probably didn't even stand a chance against it. Ezra looked into their shocked eyes. He wished he didn't have to send them to do this nearly impossible task, but it was not his decision. Before each girl was born a prophesy was made. It told of three girls with the greatest powers in existence would be able to overcome the being of Chaos.

Nearly everyone in Caelum thought his daughters to be the ones in that prophesy. Ezra himself thought the Gods were relying to much on the little detail given in it. If the three were not in fact the ones, they would surely be destroyed by the holder of the Veils power. Setsuna thought the same. The younger goddesses were like daughters to her. She had looked after them since they were born from their human mothers. It wasn't fair how the others treated them either. To the others the girls were merely just tools, requirements that came with ruling the universe.

"Will you girls do this?" Setsuna asked, finally making eye contact.

The sisters looked at each other. That wasn't the question they were thinking of. Sure they would, but could they? Minako and Hotaru turned to Usagi, she being the eldest, and usually the leader of the three, it was mostly her decision. The other two would follow her no matter what. Quickly going over everything in her head she nodded. She knew it was not really a choosing matter anyway. Ezra hugged them again. It might be the last time he ever saw his daughters face to face again. For sure he and Setsuna would look out for them at Caelum, but direct help would be forbidden. It was now up to them whether they lived or die.

"Alright. You are to leave now. The sooner you find the source of the problem the sooner it will be dealt with. Good luck girls, and be safe." said the green haired woman.

"We will, we'll see you again too." Usagi said, while her sisters nodded. With that their father took out a dagger and sliced it through the air. A rip formed then transformed into a small portal.

He looked back at them. "This portal will take you to the location on Earth where the Veil was last spotted. You can only win if you are together, no matter what, you mustn't separate." they nodded and took hold of each others hand. With one last look at the two the three girls ran into the portal which closed automatically behind them.

Ezra and Setsuna watched until the portal was completely gone. "Setsuna,. . . tell me. Will my daughters be alright?"

"Even if I could, I would not be aloud to tell you." she answered. "However I myself do not know of the outcome of this. Perhaps the others are merely looking to this for fun." he growled.

"My daughters are not a source for their entertainment. If they should perish, the others will have more than the Veil to deal with." clenching his fists he then turned and stocked out of the room. The woman watched him go sadly, before returning to the Gates of Time she guarded.

* * *

The young pharaoh of Egypt rode across the white hot sands of his kingdom. The gold chains around his neck jingled as they hit each other. The only one to heavy to move much was the pyramid ornament with a Horus eye in the middle. The cape that had once just covered his back was now violently flapping behind him. His face slightly stung from the wind but he cared not. All he cared about was going faster. He couldn't push his stallion over it's limits though. It would be tough to have to walk back in this heat.

Everything had been so hectic back at the palace. So many decisions had to be made in so little time. It was like no one had anything better to do then complain. He was so sick of it. Still he knew it was his duty as their pharaoh to help in any way he could. But there was still only so much a person could take before they almost broke. That's why he ran away from the palace today. He would return, once he had a few hours to clear his head and relax.

Something up ahead caught his eye and he strained to see it. Upon getting a little closer he realized it was an oasis. Had he really gone that far out of his capital city? Knowing his horse was probably tired and thirsty, he decided it would be best to stop there. It might also help to get him to calm down. He slowed the great beast to a trot, rode up the minor sand dune and entered the sanctuary from the desert heat. A small pool of crisp clear water was at the center, surrounded by lush green grass and palm trees.

Dismounting, he proceeded to take the bridle and saddle off his horse. With a thankful nip to his master the stallion trotted over to the water bed and began to drink. Atemu set the riding equipment aside and decided to have a look around. A few birds chirped in the trees as a small lizard was sun bathing on a raised rock. The area seemed so peaceful, he wondered why he had not come across it before.

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone moaning. Thinking the person might be hurt he followed it till he reached a small clearing a few yards away. Peering over a bush he saw a young woman lying on the ground. It looked like she was just starting to wake up. He was directly behind her so could not see her face. Her hair was golden and was very long. It was also put up in an unusual style. She wore a white sun dress the barely reached her knees and had no shoes on. (2)

Atemu quickly began to make his way over to her. Why would anyone be sleeping out here? There was nothing to indicate this was her home, or that she was camping there. Gently he began to shake her shoulder. "Miss are you alright." Crimson-violet clashed with cerulean blue and for a moment nothing happened. The girl blinked until she was able to focus more then realized what was going on.

Instantly she sat up and looked around. "Minako! Hotaru!" she shouted. Atemu was startled by her sudden actions but quickly regained his composure.

"Miss you shouldn't get up yet? Were you hurt or something?" he asked. She looked back at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Where are who?"

"My sisters. One has blonde hair like me and the other has black hair that's short." she explained.

Atemu shook his head. "I'm sorry you were the only one here when I arrived." her expression soften, and now she looked worried. "May I ask for your name?"

"I'm Usagi. What's yours?" Usagi blinked when he looked surprised. Then again Atemu thought that everyone knew who he was. Was this girl perhaps from another country? If so, what was she doing here?

"My name is Atemu, I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"So then. . . you're important?" he fell over. The blonde haired girl suppressed her giggles as much as she could, but a few escaped her. She guessed a pharaoh was like a king. Having slept through most of her lessons at Caelum, she actually found she knew very little about what status names people are given on Earth.

When the yong man recovered he looked at the girl sternly. "You're not from around here are you?" she shook her head. "Do you remember what happened"  
"Barely. All I remember was being with my sisters, then there was all these different colored lights. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground and there's you."

Atemu nodded, then stood up and offered his hand to her. "Then you best come with me. If anyone else finds you, they might not be so kind."

Usagi nodded and he helped her up. Looking around once more, she followed him back to where his horse and belongings were. Where were he sisters? She vaguely could remember what happened when they stepped through the portal. Had they let go of each other? Perhaps this Pharaoh Atemu guy could help her to locate them. If he was indeed a king, then he could send out groups of soldiers to look for them. Then again, she doubted he would do all of that for her. Plus what if her sisters weren't even in Egypt. . . where ever that was. Earth was a huge planet, they could have been dropped anywhere.

"You don't mind riding with me do you?" Atemu asked, breaking through her thoughts.

It took awhile for the blonde to actually remember what he just said. "On, yeah I don't mind. But. . . do you think we could circle around this area a bit. My sisters might be near by." he nodded then proceeded in saddling and bridling his stallion. The great horse looked at the new comer who also stared back. Usagi knew what horses were, but had never actually seen one. They were only here on Earth, not in the heavens.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid? He won't bite you." the pharaoh told her.

Usagi laughed. "It's not, I've just never seen an actual horse before." ok that perhaps was not a smart move. Now Atemu was really staring at her. She's never heard of a Pharaoh, and now has never even seen such a common thing as a horse?

Usagi of course wasn't much of one of those people who thought before they opened their mouth. The guy probably thought she was a real fool now. She really wasn't though, honestly. She just didn't know much about. . . Earth things. She knew plenty of other things though. This quickly reminded her about her mission. She needed to find the person sucking up the Veil. If it was in Egypt, than her sisters had to be too. Perhaps Atemu could help her than. However that meant she would have to tell him what she is and about the whole Veil thing. Mentally she sighed at all the work ahead of her. Already things were beginning to turn out for the worse.

* * *

A brown haired man paced around the throne room. Cold blue eyes glared at the marble floor beneath him. How could that damned pharaoh due this? How could he just run off like that without notifying anyone or at least taking a few guards with him? If he were to be killed, there would be no heir to take his place. One of the high priests would have to claim the throne. It was simply an outrage. If it weren't for his blood line, Seto would have never put Atemu in charge of a country. This was the second time he had done this within one moon cycle.(3)

Clenching the crumbled note the pharaoh had left in his hand, the young man growled. When that little pain got back, he was in for it. Isis, the only priestess on Atemu's council stepped out of the shadows. It had been somewhat amusing to watch a man such as Seto squirm like this. However now she thought it best to try and calm him down. The pharaohs absence was a bit alarming, but she knew he was on his way back. This was thanks to the Millennium Necklace she wore. Not only had she seen their great pharaoh returning, but he was bringing someone with him. The girl seemed rather odd though. Isis did not know if Atemu should have been so trusting with her.

"What is it Isis? Is Pharaoh Atemu back?" Seto growled, when he caught site of her.

She shook her head. "Not yet, but he will arrive shortly. There is something else too. A girl is with him."

"He left because of some woman? That idiot!" the blue eyed man shouted.

"No, he found her out in a oasis. Something is strange about her though. I felt a strange aura from her, even though I only have seen her through my visions." Seto seemed to calm down at this.

"Is she dangerous?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." the woman suddenly looked towards the two doors. "Here they come."

Right as she finished saying this the doors opened and several people walked in. There was Atemu at the lead, followed by said girl, and a few guards. The priest stared at the blonde haired woman. Isis was right. There was an aura around her. Had the pharaoh sensed this? She seemed normal enough, though oddly was a little more pale than most people in Egypt. Her attire was a little strange too. It was also quiet revealing. Her blue eyes looked all over the throne room in awe. She then saw the two ahead and slightly hid behind Atemu.

Seto stepped forward. "Where have you been Pharaoh Atemu?" he asked, ignoring the girl for now.

"I just went out for a ride Seto, no need to be alramed."

"And who is this?" Isis asked, indicating the girl.

Atemu glanced over his shoulder at the now slightly shy Usagi. She stepped out and smiled. "Hi, I'm Usagi."

"I found her unconscious at an oasis. She says she has lost two of her sisters and is trying to find them. I believe she is not from Egypt." he explained.

Isis nodded then walked over towards the girl. "Come with me then please. I will have the servants prepare a room and a bath for you. Later we will discuss the problem with your sisters." Usagi seemed a little confused but nodded and followed the woman out. Atemu and Seto watched them leave. Then the priest turned to the young man.

"Atemu you can't seriously be thinking about helping the girl. People get lost every day. We don't even know if she can be trusted."

Atemu sighed and went and sat on his throne. "I know this Seto, but there is something different about that girl. I know you and Isis felt it. If she is dangerous I don't want her around my people. This way we can watch and learn more about her." the blue haired priest nodded in understanding. It seemed things would get a little more interesting around here.

* * *

1- More about the Veil will be explained in later chapters.

2- The three will basically be wearing what they did in the cauldron in Sailor Moon Stars. If you haven't read the manga, then it's bascially just white sun dresses that have straps that are tied at the top.

3- They didn't exactly call them months back then. Most cultures went by the phases of the moon. Whether or not the Egyptians did, I'm still looking into.

4- No there wasn't a four in the story but I decided to share this bit of information. The reason Usagi landed in an oasis is because she is Life. Desides perhaps cities, an oasis is the the only life out in the desert. The other two will be dropped at places that deal with their powers as well. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess where for both of them.

Please review and vote!


	3. Child of Death

I think I'm doing a lot better at updating this than I thought I would. Well as mention in the last chapter, this one will mostly revolve around Hotaru. Next will be Minako, then I'll mix whoever I can in after that. I might also close the polls early. I originally didn't expect to get this many votes. So next chapter is the last time you can vote, and the pairings will be listed in the fifth. Hope you all enjoy this one. Bye 

Votes so far-  
_Minako/Yami no Bakura-3_

_Minako/Atemu-1_

_Minako/Malik-1_

_Minako/Seto-1_

Hotaru/Malik-4

Hotaru/Atemu-1

Hotaru/Yami no Bakura-1

**Usagi/Seto-3**

**Usagi/Atemu-5**

(Poll will be open until the 4th chapter.)

Thank you to all who have Reviewed and Voted so far. You guys were a big help.

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

p.s.- Just a note. Though the girls will meet some of the guys and hang around with them for awhile. It does not mean they are paired up. It's just getting the story going and introducing everyone.

* * *

I am Hotaru, a child born from death and darkness. Out of my sisters I am the youngest and the most feared. I walk a path of silence and destruction where ever I go. Not many dare to challenge or defy me. They fear for themselves and their families. Even the greater Gods are careful to not ruffle my composure. The fact that I am part human lets them think they are better than me. However I completely disagree. To them it may seem foul to be part human, but it gives me comfort. If I was a pure blood, would I have compassion for the human race? Would I share the same feelings as those I control? I doubt this very much. I am better off this way, and so is humanity. 

There are many names given to a creature like me. The Messiah of Silence, or Wielder of the Sickle of Death. They matter not to me, for I have grown up with them. On Earth I have over a thousand different names and appearances. To most, I am an object to be feared, hated, looked upon with distaste. They think of me as this merciless monster who cares for nothing, and knows no sympathy. However I find that I am the complete opposite. My sisters have even told me so. They used to laugh at the humans who shuddered at the thought of me. Out of our group, I'm the shy, kind, and the most sympathetic. Minako also says that I'm smart, friendly, and also a little more daring in some situations.

Minako and Usagi, the only two besides my father, who hold no fear over me. They see me as I truly am and not how everyone else makes me out to be. Without them, I could not carry on. I would be totally left alone, unwanted by any. All would only see me as the monster of death and destruction. The one who will slaughter Gods even, and massacre whole races. However to them, I am no monster. To them I am the girl who reads until dusk, who is always polite, and who would also never back down. I am Hotaru, a child born of death and a girl filled with dreams.

* * *

Ezra stormed through the crystal halls of Caelum. Someone was going to pay for this. And he knew just who that someone was. Setsuna had just told him moments ago what had happened. How his daughters had been separated after entering the portal to Earth. The three only could stop the Veil if they remained together. How in the seven hells where they going to stop it if they were far apart from each other? There was only one God capable of freely going in and out of another's own portals. And that God was in serious trouble. 

"MaCalas!" she shouted as he forced the grand doors to the most private room reserved only for the top deities. The small group that was already in there turned to see his furious face. "Where is he? I'm going to wring that bastard's neck until it snaps!"

"Ezra calm down." the God of the Seas calmly said.

The man would not, "no Symel! I want to know where that devil is and I want to know now!"

A young looking goddess stepped forward. Her aquamarine wavy hair moved like water as she walked. She was Symel's daughter, and the goddess of the Atlantic ocean(1). Her teal eyes watched the enraged God with understanding. "Ezra we don't know. The last we have heard of him was from Setsuna who told us what happened before going to you. No one from Caelum has seen him since."

"I bet he has something to do with the Veil being on Earth."

"Haruka you can not make that claim." the young sea goddess said to the one beside her. This one had boyishly cut hair and navy colored eyes. She ruled the winds of Earth while her father ruled the very sky. Haruka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can if I want to Michiru. Don't you find it strange? The Veil just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and went straight to Earth. The only possible way for it to have past us undetected was if-"

"-it was teleported somehow." Ezra finished. His anger had simmered some, now that he needed to think. Was MaCalas actually involved with this whole thing? But why? What would he have to gain from this? Even if he sought after the Veil's power, he could not gain total control. All the Gods combined strength could over throw him. No, there had to be something else going on. A motive not seen by anyone at the moment.

When a hand rested on his shoulder, his silver eyes looked over to Setsuna's crimson ones. "Ezra, you needn't worry. Though the girls are separated they are well for the time being. I am confident they will seek each other out and be reunited."

"Yeah, cheer up. Your girls are strong, they can handle themselves. I've taught them a few moves and they have their gifts as well." Haruka said in comfort. The great god nodded. They were right, he needed to believe in his children. Now in the meantime, they would find out what exactly MaCalas was plaining, and where he was.

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open only to welcome a new darkness once again. Moaning from the pain in her back, the young girl sat up and tried to adjust her eyes to the lightless area. Where ever she was it was cold, and completely quite. Slowly she got on her knees and began to feel around the floor. After a few moments she found a stone wall and pulled herself to her feet. Ok, now all she would have to do was follow the wall until she found some light or an exit. Taking cautious steps forward she began to make her way North. Or at least, that's the direction she thought it to be. 

Her bare feet padded softly on the cold stones beneath her and she shivered slightly. What was she wearing? It didn't feel like her usual violet dress. She would have to wait to find out. The only thing that mattered now was finding a way out of here. Wait! Where were Usagi and Minako? Turning to try and look back the way she came she whispered their names. No reply came. They might still be unconscious so she decided to go back. When she reached her starting point, she felt around the floor for them.

"Minako? Usagi?" she whispered, slight fear etched into her voice. She couldn't find them! She was alone! Alone in this dark and empty place. Panic was beginning to grip her and she couldn't fight it back. Why was she alone? Where were her sisters? Better yet where was she? Had the left her or something? All she could think of were questions. However questions were not going to help her now.

"Oh no. . . oh no." she sobbed, completely terrified now.

Leaning back against the wall she hugged her knees and tried to hold in her tears. Before she decided to do anything else she needed to clear her mind. If she kept panicking she would never get anywhere. Taking deep breathes she felt her body start to relax. Hotaru stood up again and headed back down the corridor, or whatever it was. She felt around with her foot first before taking any steps. It would not be good if she fell down a flight of stairs, or worse. Trying not to think of the worse, she began to hum a song Minako used to sing to her. It helped her to focus, and calm down more.

CLANK. Instantly she stopped. What was that? The sound had echoed throughout the hall so she couldn't tell which direction it had came from. CLANK. There it went again. It sounded closer this time. It was coming from the direction in which she had come from too. Her heart raced, the fear had come back. Was it a person coming or something else? Images of demons and other vile creatures began consuming her mind. She needed to hide, at least until she knew what it was. But there was nothing to conceal her from whatever it was. Suddenly a light was seen coming towards her in the distance. Now she really had nowhere to hide, especially since she had started counting on the darkness.

She began backing up now. CLANK. It wouldn't be long for who ever it was to see her. Fortunately the light provided some use to her. She could now tell she was in some sort of tunnel. Sand slightly falling through the cracks on the ceiling, indicated that she was underground. A moment later she froze up. Was she in some sort of tomb? That had to be it. What else could she be in?

"Hey there girly." a sinister voice whispered into her ear. Instantly a hand clamped over her mouth and a cool thin metal was pressed to her throat. It took no genius to figure out it was some sort of blade. Not wanting to anger her capture she remained absolutely still. Though part goddess she was, she was also part human. This meant that she could be killed, even by mortal ways. "Don't move and don't scream. Understand?"

She nodded. "Good, now walked forwards until I tell you to stop." she complied and they began to walk towards the moving light. Her violet eyes blinked at what she now could tell was a torch. Soon the keeper of the torch came into view. It was a young man. Shoulder length sandy-blonde hair framed his tan face and nearly hid the golden earrings he wore. Lavender eyes stared at them in surprise when he caught site of who it was. However the surprise was immediately replaced by anger, and recognition.

"Bakura. What are you doing here?" he snapped and grabbed the hilt of his sword on his belt.

The man behind her laughed. "Why you should know. I'm here to steal all those precious little jews from that dead guy you guard."

"You're not getting anything. And who is this?" he asked, indicating Hotaru.

"You don't know her? I found her wondering around the halls. Perhaps she's a thief like me." immediately the amethyst eyed girl shook her head. She scolded her self afterwards as her neck brushed against the sharp blade, causing a tiny cut to form. She could feel the blood already begin to rise to the surface of her skin.

The sandy haired man just watched her. No matter what he was not allowed to let Bakura get past him. But in turn the thief might kill the girl for it. What business did he have with this woman anyway? She was not a guardian of the tomb like himself, but she certainly didn't look like a thief either. Why was she here? How did she even get in here? Bakura took a step forward and the man quickly drew his scimitar(2). The thief stopped and watched him wearily.

However he was more focused on the tomb keeper than his hostage. Hotaru soon found this to be to her advantage. While the two were locked in a glaring match, her hand swiftly grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand with the blade away. Before he could react to his, she elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach and made her escape. As fast as her small legs could carry her, she darted down the path behind the thief.

"Why you!" she heard Bakura call out behind her, then followed by the clash of metal. Good the two were now occupied with one another, enabling her to escape from this tomb.

"Just keep running Hotaru. Don't look back." she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

Unexpectedly though she didn't get very far for soon she had ran into something a little firm and fell to the ground. Looking up Hotaru found she had run into another guy. He was seemingly bald and had hieroglyphics tattooed on the left side of his face. Intense evergreen eyes bore down on her and she felt a shiver go up her spine. He was dressed much like the sandy haired one, which consisted of a dark purple cloak that fully covered him, and also carried a torch. Without missing a beat he had her up on her feet again, tightly gripping her arm. The amethyst eyed girl flinched slightly, but this time tried not to show any fear. Instead she remained emotionless as possible.

"Who are you girl?" he asked sternly.

"M-my name is Hotaru." damn, her voice had betrayed her. "I'm just looking for a way out. I haven't stolen anything."

He seemed unfazed. "All who step in this sacred place without the pharaoh's permission must be punished."

"Rishid!" both turned to see the other tomb keeper limping towards them. "Bakura is escaping!"

Hastily, the man known as Rishid rushed over and handed Hotaru over to him. "Watch her Malik. I'll deal with Bakura." that being said he drew out his own sword and quickly ran down the hall after the thief.

Malik was using up all of his strength just to stand. He quickly placed the torch in a holder on the wall, before turning back to the young girl. Hotaru looked down at his leg and saw it was very badly wounded. Bakura had cut it deep, and he was bleeding to much. After a few more seconds the boy slumped to the floor. Hotaru kneeled down next to him.

"You need medical attention." she stated.

His breathing was irregular now, and he was sweating. "Why . . should you care?"

"Because I'm not what you think I am." before he could respond to this, she gently let her small hands hover over the wound. A soft lilac colored light emitted from her palms and surrounded the gash on his leg. Malik stared in awe, until the glow faded and the wound was fully healed. "Does it hurt anymore?"

Still a little stunned he only shook his head. Looking back up into her amethyst orbs, he finally was able to ask, "how did you do that? Do you have the gift of heka(3)?"

"Heka? What is that?"

"Heka is magic." he explained.

Hotaru really didn't know how to answer this. Magic was an ability blessed to a few humans. They then could work with it to increase it's power. Gods however were born with all the power they could ever gain. They didn't need to learn to wield it like humans did. Still if she told him no, he would question her further. But if she told him yes, then she would be lying, and she hated to lie. "I. . .-."

"Malik." whew, she was safe for now. The two saw Rishid running back to them. He seemed a little taken back by the fact that Malik was not restraining the girl. Also the girl had not run off, in the time he had left.

"Did you catch Bakura?" Malik asked.

The green eyed Egyptian shook his head. "No, but he was not able to steal anything. Hotaru was it not?"

"Oh, it was." she answered.

"You are to come and be judged by the head tomb keeper here. Follow me." he was about to help Malik up, when he noticed the gash was gone. "Your leg, what happened to the wound?"

"Hotaru healed it. She must have a strong amount of heka."

The older man nodded with a glance at the girl. Malik and Hotaru then got up and proceeded to follow him down the tunnel. There was plenty of time to run for the girl, but she didn't. She wanted to prove to them that she meant no wrong. However she would have to explain how she wound up in the tomb in the first place. Would they even believe her? Besides her healing ability which nearly all Gods and a few humans had, her only other gifts was that of death and destruction. So proving she was indeed a goddess was going to be very difficult. A heavy sigh worked it's way out of her. This was not what she had expected to happen when they arrived on Earth. She only prayed that her sisters were far better off than her.

* * *

1- Though I said the room was only for the top gods, lesser ones like Michiru and Haruka, can be invited in if they are needed. However demi's are never allowed in. 

2- A scimitar basically looks like a pirate's sword. However I didn't want to call it that, so I found the proper name for it.

3- Heka is the Egyptain word for magic, what it's meaning in this story is the magic like the priests and Atemu have. The power to control Ka monsters and such. Not actual sorcery.

Please review and vote!


	4. Child of Love

Well here we are again. With another chapter to this new and hopefully wonderful story. In case you fogot, this chapter mostly centers on Minako. From here on out, the chapters could contain anybody or everybody. It depends on what I see fit. I also might stop the little intro things I've been doing. But who knows if I really will. Well hope you all enjoy. Bye 

Votes so far-  
_Minako/Yami no Bakura-5_

_Minako/Atemu-1_

_Minako/Malik-1_

_Minako/Seto-2_

Hotaru/Malik-7

Hotaru/Atemu-1

Hotaru/Yami no Bakura-1

**Usagi/Seto-3**

**Usagi/Atemu-7**

(Last Chance To Vote. Next chapter will contain the winners.)

Thank you to all who have Reviewed and Voted so far. You guys were a big help.

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

p.s.- Just a note. Though the girls will meet some of the guys and hang around with them for awhile. It does not mean they are paired up. It's just getting the story going and introducing everyone.

* * *

I am Minako, the child born of love and beauty. Me, I'm the middle child of the three. If that doesn't explain it, I don't know what will. I am what most would probably know as Cupid. Most like my powers are silly and weak. But if you really understood them, you'd find that that's not true. My connection with the human race gives me an even better understanding of the ever powerful emotion than most of the pure bloods around here. Humans are the ones who mostly cherish it. Whether it be in the form of romantic or family wise. Barely any of the Gods know of such loves, even when it comes to their own children sometimes.

I have no other names in Caelum, though th people of Earth have given me plenty. Cupid, Aphrodite, Isolt, you really could take your pick. Those aren't the only ones either, but I don't want to get into that. I am looked upon as one of the greatest feelings and most cherish able. Really though, love isn't always the best thing. It can hurt, more than a bite, or a blade. In fact, it can be the most painful thing anyone can ever endure. It has drove people to harm themselves and the ones around them. For with love, can also come heartbreak. At first it feels like your so high up, you feel incredible, invincible even. And then, just like that, everything can cave in around you. I guess that's why out of my sisters, I have the best connection with my powers. I'm always cheery, kind, and full of compassion. Though I can also be fierce when things become serious, cold, and even deadly.

I do not hesitate to fight for my believes and causes. If there ever came a time, I would sacrifice myself for the ones I love. Also out of my sister, I feel I am the best fighter. Usagi, though stronger power wise, hesitates in battle, and does not think on her feet as much as she should. Hotaru is too gentle, and is also weak in body. I fear she would not last long in a fight. I guess I feel that's why I am the one who needs to protect them. I feel like I am the only one who can. For they are the only ones who have seen all of my sides, my strengths, and my weaknesses. I am Minako, the child born from love and a girl filled with duty.

* * *

The sound of a bunch of female voices clouded the young goddesses mind. A moan of annoyance escaped her lips and she tried to block them out. However a hand gently shook her shoulder, causing her to open her sky blue eyes. The images around her were blurry, which made her dizzy. Clenching her hand she began to rub the sleep out of her orbs. The one who had awoken her, helped her to sit up. Now that she could see clearly she began to look around. Where was she? How did she get here? Where was here? Slowly the memories of what had all happened came flowing back to her. Instantly she turned, expecting to see one of her sisters. It came as a surprise when she met amber colored eyes.

"You need to get ready. The customers will be coming in soon." said a monotone voice. The woman kneeling next to her had elbow length ebony hair. She looked to be in her mid twenties, and was dressed. . . well rather revealingly.

Minako stood up. "Um where am I?" she asked. The woman gave her an agitated look.

"Where do you think little whores like us go?" she snapped then walked away. Minako was about to go slap the woman for calling her that when a rough hand grabbed her by the arm. The person spun her around and proceeded in putting something on her eye lids and lips. She let them, not really knowing what else to do and not seeing who the person was due to her eyes having to be closed.

Finally whoever it was let her go, but pushed her along into another room. There she found more women dressed much like the one before. All were wearing different shades of color on their eyes and lips. They looked horrible, and Minako guessed she looked no better. Double-sided doors were closed and locked on the other side of the room. A large man stood by them, seemingly waiting for the time to open them. The women lay among fie pillows and rugs seductively. This is when it finally hit the blonde. She was in a brothel!(1)

"Ok I need to get out of here!" she thought and quickly made to go back the way she came. As her luck would have it, a large man moved to get in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a husky voice.

The blonde shuddered. "I don't belong here, sir. I've never even been in this place before."

"Sure you don't. Now get back over there before the customers get here." he ordered. Minako really had no clue what to do next. She wasn't strong enough to take on such a big guy, and her powers weren't going to help either. . . unless. A wicked smile spread on her beautiful face as she looked at him. Being very sneaky about it she pointed at finger at him and willed her gift to work into his very being. Then she pointed at the woman who had woke her up and did the same.

The two seemed to be dazed for a moment then quickly shook the feeling away. That's when they saw each other. The blonde tried not to laugh as the woman shyly smiled and giggled like a little girl. The guy waved at her and began to leave his post. Minako smirked and mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. Before anyone else could see her she slipped through the doorway and into the room she had started in. Now all that was left was for her to find another exit.

After several turns and going down hallways, she found this place was like a damned maze! Every door she had peered through was either a bedroom, or an entrance to another corridor. How big could something like a brothel be? The labyrinth was getting her dizzy, and tired. Not to mention the heavy smells of perfumes and now the occasional moaning and grunting was getting on her nerves. It seemed the place was now opened and already men were lying with the women. Though the lady of love she was, she seriously wanted to gag. Sex was fine with her as long as it was with the person you truly loved, however this place only held lust. And now it was even more crucial for her to get the hell out before someone spotted her.

To late it seemed. For as she began to walk back the way she came a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was pulled into one of the rooms. The heavy smell of alcohol momentarily disabled her and she felt like she would pass out. It was then she felt her body fall onto something soft and comfortable. With slightly impaired vision she gazed around to find she was in one of the bedrooms and on one of the beds. That snapped her back and she quickly searched for the one who had dragged her in to what felt like a prison to her. Instantly she found a madly grinning man who appeared to be in his forties staring down at her with lust filled brown eyes.

"I've been waiting for them to send me a girl. I didn't think she would be as pretty as you though." he said, his speech was slurred and he looked like he was having trouble standing.

"Oh well, . . thank you." Minako said, then got off the bed a little to fast.

"What's wrong? You want me to be on the bottom?"

"I don't want you to be anywhere!" Minako thought then said. "How did you get here?"

"Simple. I rode over from the tavern a few streets away."

"So you have a horse." this she said in a slightly seductive tone. She knew this was the only way she could get out of here and find her sisters. Obviously they weren't here or she would have seen them in the main room. "I just love horses." she continued.

"Really, well then you'd like me." he began to take wobbly steps over to her know. Minako just kept slowly backing up. "You'd like mine then. She's really fast and beautiful."

Minako pretended to be hurt. "Is she prettier than me?"

"Of course not. She's all brown and has a white mane. If you want, perhaps I can show her to you. But at a cost." the blonde haired goddess felt herself back into the wall. There was no where to go now, and the guy was only a foot away from her. Again the powerful smell of his drinks settled over her. She kept her face straight as much as possible.

Glancing to her sides she found a vase set on a stand. With out him noticing she quietly picked it up."And what is your price?"

"A little fun with you." at that he leaned in to kiss her. Minako was ready and quickly slammed the vase on his head. It shattered and he fell backwards onto the carpeted floor unconscious. The demi felt all her muscles relax finally. She was out of danger for now. Still, she didn't want to chance staying there, if someone had hear that.

Rushing over she tore off the sheets and drapes on the bed. The girl began to tie the ends together and when that was done, she tossed one end out the window. She tied the other end to a bed post and lowered the rest out. It almost hit the ground, and how she got to be on the third story she would never know. Tiptoeing over to the guy she checked for an kind of currency or weaponry. He didn't have any weapons, but there were a few gold coins in his pockets. Hm. . . his outfit also seemed a lot better than hers.

"Much better." Minako commented after tying the red sash around her waist. It would have been a real pain to walk around town with such a short dress on. This way she wouldn't have to worry so much about anymore lech's. the white pants were a little baggy, but than again he was bigger than her. The red vest was also big but luckily didn't show anything. With out wasting anymore time she slung a small bag she had found over her shoulder and began scaling down the tied sheets. In no time she reached the ground. "Ok, so where's the front?"

"Hey you! Stop!" looking up she found the guy was awake.

"On great." Minako took off at this point. She didn't care which direction she was going, as long as she got far away from that place. Turning a corner she found herself to be in a rather busy street. Perfect, now she could hide amongst the crowd.

"Bitch get back here!" looking back she found several men heading her way. They must work as the guards at the place.

"EEK!" she cried then made her way into the mass of people. "Hurry, before we loose her!"

"Oh man, why me? I've been good haven't I? Ok, yeah I did scare Usagi, but that wasn't very bad. . . Then again I did make those two fall in love. But since when was that ever a bad thing?" she was so busy talking to herself she wasn't watching where she was going. And soon ran into someone.

The blonde automatically fell to the ground. A few people stopped to look what was going on. When she opened her eyes she found two men staring down at her. The one she ran into was bald while the other had black nearly shoulder length hair. Both were dressed in white. The bald one offered her a hand. "Miss are you alright?" he politely asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry I ran into you, I was just. . ."

"There you are!" Minako jumped then quickly scrambled to get behind the white dressed men. They looked over to see the guards from the brothel. "What do you think you're doing wench? Get back in that room this instant!"

"No! I don't even work there! You creeps need to just leave me alone."

"What is going on here?" asked the bald guy. The guards seemed to freeze when they noticed the two. Then quickly bowed their heads.

"We're sorry High Priest Shada and High Priest Karim. We did not see you there. That girl works at our inn and has run away."

"You mean brothel."

"Silence Woman!" another guard barked. The priests looked at each other than faced the girl. "Is this true?" they asked. "Do you work for these men?"

Minako straightened up and looked them both in the eye. "No I don't. I honestly have no clue how I even ended up in their place." it really wasn't a lie, because she didn't know. She thought herself and her sisters would have ended up right where the Veil was. The bald one, or Shada, raised up a golden artifact to her. It was shaped like a cross with a loop at the top. After a moment he lowered it and turned to Karim.

"She speaks of the truth. We need to take her to the palace." Karim seemed a little confused by his second sentence, but nodded and turned to the guards.

"The woman is coming with us. If you have any complaints, then take it up with the Pharaoh later." instantly the guards shook their heads and apologized. Then they rushed back the way they came. Karim turned to the young demi. "Miss will you please come with us. We have no intentions of harming you in any way."

Minako, not knowing if she really could refuse, nodded and began to follow the two. Hopefully this would work out a lot better for her. They were priests so of course she trusted them way more than those other men. Still was she able to trust them fully? Such as with the information of what she really was, and how she got here? As of now she didn't know, but maybe when she got to this palace, things were going to get a little better for her.

* * *

It was dark up in the heavens. Most of the residents were now asleep or just getting into bed. One cloaked figure found this the perfect opportunity to escape into the darkness. They slipped amongst the shadows with ease until they came to the gardens. The water from the fountains had stopped running, and the wind was still. The only sound being made was the soft padding of the figures feet. They came up to a bench and sat down. Waiting for something or someone to show.

After a few restless minutes they got up and walked over to the railing. Below lay the beautiful Earth. The place that now held three lost sister goddesses and a horribly destructive Veil. The thing was slowly growing smaller, being absorbed by an unknown source. Whoever had it, could annihilate all of mankind. They could perhaps even gain control of Caelum. If they found a way to use the energy properly. Just using it as raw power would be a one way ticket to the underworld. However this was doubtful. The person, whoever it was, obviously knew what they were getting into, and wasn't taking any unnecessary risks.

"Setsuna." came a soft voice. The figure turned to see three small orbs of light floating behind her. The figure removed the hood of the cloak to indeed reveal the goddess of Time.

"I'm so glad you were able to get here girls." she said.

The lights grew bigger until they formed three young women. The first one, the one who spoke had dark blue hair and eyes. She wore an ice colored shimmery sun dress that went to her knees. The bottom was jagged but graceful looking. The complexion of her skin also seemed to take on a blue hue. The one beside her was the tallest. Her brunette colored hair was tied up on her head as her emerald green eyes shifted around. A long evergreen dress with ivy prints adorned her figure. She too seemed to have a different complexion then normal beings. Though hers was more of a earthy green. The last one had long black hair and fiery red eyes(2). She wore a red top that was cut off before her stomach. The skirt she had on went to her ankles but was all shredded up at the bottom. Giving it a flame like look. Her skin seemed to take on a red hue to it.

"It was difficult, but me made it in one piece." said the brunette.

Setsuna nodded. These girls were not goddesses, but nymphs. "I'm sorry to have to call you away from your homes, but you are dearly needed."

"For what purpose could the Gods need us for?" asked the red one.

"They may not think you are needed but I do. Usagi, Minako, and Hotaru were sent to Earth to find and dispatch of the Veil. However I fear they are in dire need of assistance. They were separated from each other and have no real knowledge of the ways of the mortals there."

The ice one stepped forward. "So you want us to help them. Help them understand the ways of humans, and to survive."

"Exactly." she said while nodding. "Do you three think you can do this important task for me?"

"On one condition." the green one said, holding up a finger. "The Gods need to acknowledge us more, especially if we succeed in helping the girls out."

Setsuna knew she really had no authority over this but nodded. She would just have to get Ezra's help for that. "Alright, Ami." the blue one stepped forward. "You are to watch over Usagi. Unlike her sisters, she never paid attention in classes, and is in dire need of your knowledge."

Ami nodded and shrunk down to pixie size. She even had little blue wings that resembled a dragonfly's. Setsuna opened a small portal and she flew into it. "Makoto." at the mention of her name, the brunette walked over. "You are to watch over Hotaru. She is the weakest physically of her sisters, and will need your help in the art of fighting."

Makoto copied Ami and shrunk down to a smaller size. Her own wings were green and were more like a butterfly's. After the goddess opened a portal for her she quickly flew in. "Now you Rei, you will be taken to Minako. She needs to learn more self control, and to be more mindful of her surroundings. I feel you can help her there." Rei nodded and quickly grew smaller. Of course, her wings were red and they looked like moth wings. Not hesitating she flew through the third portal which Setsuna closed after her entry.

The crimson eyed goddess looked down at the planet below. "I hope they can help. Usagi, Minako, Hotaru. . . please be safe. Time has no longer allowed me to view your fates anymore." after a few more minutes she set her hood back on and went back to the palace.

* * *

1- If you haven't guessed by now. A brothel is basically a whore house. 

2- I know Rei has purple eyes, but this fits more with what she is.

Please review and vote!


	5. A Little Help from Old Friends

And now the fourth chapter is out. It only took me four days too. Hopefully this weekend I'll be able to work on Healing My Heart, or any of my other fics. Mostly I just want to concentrate on this one for now though. This chapter as all three girls in it, so i hope you enjoy. Bye 

And The Pairings Are:

_Minako/Yami no Bakura with 5votes out of 10_.

Hotaru/Malik with 8votes out of 10(really no competion there)

**and Usagi/Atemu with 7votes out of 10**.

(Polls are now closed. These are the pairings and that's final.)

Thank you to all who have Reviewed and Voted. You guys were a big help.

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

* * *

The sensual scent of orchids and lotus flowers filled the sun lit room. Sheer white and ruby drapes hung around the large bed in the middle. Exotic and simply gorgeous rugs littered the floor. A few vases were perfectly placed here and there while a large basin for washing up was set in the far left corner. The sun peaked through the door sized window. A railing there made sure that you wouldn't fall. Below the window lay the garden the source of the beautiful smells. Usagi gazed around the room, hypnotized by it's beauty. She had never seen anything quite like this before. Everything was so foreign and exotic to her. 

The maid who had helped her with the bath and finding clothes bowed her head politely. "I will leave you here. If you are in need of my services just pull this rope and I will be with you as quick as I can."

Usagi nodded and smiled. "Thank you for all your help."

"It is no trouble, of course." after stating that, she closed the door and left Usagi alone in her new room.

Alone. She was completely alone, even if the maid were still present. She was in a world of strangers now. Minako and Hotaru were no longer by her side. They could no longer hold her hand and keep her company. The goddess felt her eyes water at the thought of never finding them. Quickly she wiped them away. Of course she would, they were going to get rid of this stupid Veil and go back to Caelum. Everything would be just fine.

The blonde let out a sigh. Her wishful thinking wasn't helping her mood. Drying the remains of her tears she walked over to the window and rested her hands on the railing. It seemed the sun would be setting soon. Shades of gold and red were already starting to paint the sky. Where ever her sisters were they had to be here in Egypt. That was good right? How big could one country be? Damn! If only she had paid attention in her classes, then she might even have a clue to where she was. Well it was a desert, so it had to be more south of the planet then north. That of course still meant she had half the planet left.

"Agh! Where am I?" she cried clutching her head in annoyance.

"You're in Egypt Usagi, in a continent known as Africa." came a small sweet voice. Usagi stopped and stayed frozen for a moment. That voice was slightly familiar to her.

She turned around and looked all over her room. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Ami." at that a small blue pixie flew over and flutter in front of the goddesses' face. Usagi beamed.

"Ami! I can't believe this. You're here!" she cried in joy. The blue nymph nodded.

"Yes, Setsuna sent me to help you. Makoto and Rei are also helping your sisters. You all ended up separated from each other."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I know, but how? We were still holding onto each other when we entered the portal, and even if we did let go, wouldn't we still end up in the same place."

"Technically yes, a portal can only lead you to one place. Unless. . . someone interfered." Usagi sat down on the bed and held her head with her hands.

"Who would do that? And why?"

"The only one who Can is MaCalas. What his reasons would be behind it are unknown. I've heard he vanished from Caelum though."

Usagi crossed her eyes and narrowed her blue eyes. "Well good, I hope he gets stuck in one of those portals and never gets out."

"It's more possible he's here on Earth." That was certainly surprising to the blonde. Not many of the Gods that were even aloud to descend to Earth ever really did. They found humans to be lowly, pathetic creatures. Then again if the Veil was here. . . there was plenty of reason to stay. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Usagi grabbed Ami and quickly shoved her under one of the many pillows. Setting her hand on it to make sure the nymph didn't come out she said, "come in."

The door opened and in stepped one of the guards. "Milady, it is time for supper. I am to escort you there."

"Oh, ok, I'll be right out." the man nodded and closed the door. Ami flew out from under the pillow looking exhausted.

Taking a few breathes she then said, "Usagi. . . humans can't see . . .me. ."

"Oh, oops. I forgot, sorry." Ami nodded as the blonde got up and checked herself in the mirror. She had gotten rid of the small white dress and now wore a floor length one. A few golden bracelets adorned her wrists and she had a golden necklace on as well. "Come one Ami, they are starting supper. You need to tell me what everything is."

"Right." the blue girl settled herself on the goddesses' shoulder as she prepared to open the door. When she knew that Ami was holding on she opened the door and followed the guard to the dinning area.

* * *

Hotaru waited patiently by the torch light. To the right of her was a door. Behind that she could hear a few men argue with one another. The amethyst eyed girl let a sigh escape her. They were fighting about her. She hated to be in the mix of things. For some reason though, trouble just seemed to like following her around. Even in Caelum people would argue about her. She hated it. She didn't want to cause anyone problems, but it wasn't something she could help all that much. 

The torches flickered as a cold draft blew in the tunnel. This caused her to shiver. The small sun dress was not good for cold dark places like this. Trying to keep herself warm, she scooted closer to the fire and rubbed her arms and hands together. Now the yelling was getting louder. Trying her best to block it out, she began to let her mind wonder. She thought of the warm gardens of her home and the laughter of Minako and Usagi as they played there. She knew they were still alive. She hadn't felt either of their souls crossover to the next plane. That gave her some comfort. All she had to do was find them, or they find her.

The door creaked open and Rishid pocked his head out. "You may come in now." she nodded and followed him in. She nearly stopped mid-step when she saw the room around her. It looked nothing like the rest of this place. Mirrors filled it with the suns light which was piercing through a small hole in the roof. The walls were still made of stone but seemed brighter due to the added light. The floor was also carpeted with large rugs and rolls. The place looked actually quite cozy. She would have smiled had she not seen the solemn look on Malik's face and the furious one on another mans.

"You, girl come here!" he snapped. Not wanting to jeopardize her situation any further she did so.

He looked her over with ancient onyx eyes. He seemed pretty old, possibly in his late sixties. That was quite remarkable for a normal life span of a human during these times. He had a beard and a wrinkly face. Most of his head was hidden beneath the hood of his cloak. To most he would seem wise and mindful, however the young goddess could tell different. He was just a grumpy old man, who hated life, and degraded others. This was not going to go well. The man probably already sentenced her to death. When she was only a few feet away she stopped and bowed her head in respect.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"To be honest sir, it wasn't really by choice. I didn't even know this was where I would end up, or why exactly it was here." she replied. She could feel the eyes of Rishid and Malik fall on her. When out in the corridor, she knew it was them who had defended her. For some reason they trusted her enough, and for now she trusted them too. There was no one else to, and she certainly wasn't going to trust the man before her.

A sharp pain surged through her cheek unexpectedly. The man had slapped her. If he knew who she really was, he wouldn't have done so. She could feel Malik and Rishid tense behind her. The goddess hadn't moved from her spot though, in fact she had only moved her head. At this point she straightened up and looked him clearly in the eyes. A snarl escaped him when she did this.

"I demand an apology sir." this shocked everyone in the room.

"What?" he snapped.

"You heard me. I demand an apology. I had done nothing to deserve that from you. Now be a man and apologize." why was she suddenly so brave? She would have never stood up for herself in Caelum. It couldn't be just because he was a human. Human or no, she could be killed by him.

His eyes narrowed further. "You lied you little bitch!"

"I did no such thing. And if I did may Ra strike me down where I stand." this drew another surprised reaction from him. Thankfully she loved her classes and had paid attention at the names given to Gods by the humans. To the Egyptians, Ra was a very powerful God indeed.

"You dare to bring the Gods into this?" he growled out.

She nodded sternly. For she knew if they were really brought into this, they surely would be on her side. "Now I will ask one last time, apologize."

The tomb keeper became infuriated. He raised his hand to strike her again, but two purple streaks stopped him. One stopped in front of the girl and another grabbed onto the man. "Father stop. This isn't getting us anywhere. We are supposed to punish her, not make accusations." Rishid said, he was the one who had the mans hand. Malik stood in front of Hotaru protectively. At that moment their father began to cough uncontrollably. He fell to his knees and began hacking out a lung(1). Both boys feel next to him, making sure he was ok.

"Get away from me!" he yelled and pulled away from him. The coughs resided and he stood back up. Glaring at the three he said, "this will continue tomorrow. Now I need to rest. Make sure she does not run off."

The two nodded as he left through another door. A little green light suddenly swept in front of Hotaru's vision. She followed it with her eyes. So that explains her sudden bravery. Possibly even the tomb keepers coughing fit. It had been the forest nymph, Makoto. The pixie sized girl flew down to her level and winked. She then flew up when Malik walked over and grabbed the goddesses' wrist. "You really should watch what you say to him. Come on, I'll show you to a room you may stay in for the night."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I really didn't mean to say some of those things." she explained, throwing a glare to the green light that followed them through the corridor.

"Next time, try not to make him so angry. Though I'm sure your first impression on him has already labeled you." Hotaru sighed. Though Makoto may have thought she was helping, she may have just landed the poor girl in even more trouble.

* * *

The bed was so comfortable. Instantly Minako felt like sleeping. Having woken up in a brothel, then being nearly raped, and having to escape knocked a lot out of her. Her legs were sore from all the walking and running she had done. She was so tired she even skipped supper when a guard came to get her. Though she did feel like she was being rude for not attending, she couldn't help it. You try walking or running for hours on end with no shoes on. And she thought heels were bad. Yawning she buried her face into the feathered pillow. 

The smell of water drifted over her. The Nile river was a few ways outside her window. The soft sound of it flowing made her want to sleep even more. Another scent soon came to her though. Was something. . . burning? Her blue eyes snapped open as she sat up. One of the drapes to her window had caught fire! She yelped, quickly tore it off the wall and proceeded to stomp on it. After awhile the flames were out and she made to catch her breath. How the hell did that happen? There were no candles by the window.

The sound of giggling soon caught her attention. Blue eyes shifted to every corner of the room until she found the source of it. Walking over she reached behind a trunk and pulled out a small girl with red wings. "Rei! You little brat, that nearly gave me a heart attack." she scolded.

"Sorry Minako, it seemed like an interesting way to wake you up at the time." she said. The blonde glared at her but let her go and walked back over to sit on the bed. Rei hovered above watching. "Are you ok Minako? You seem down."

"I'm just tired, and I really miss Usagi and Hotaru. I would feel a lot better if they were here."

Rei flew down and sat on a large pillow next to the goddess of love. Looking up at her she said, "you'll find them. Besides as far as I have heard they are both ok. They shouldn't be too far away either."

"I know. So why are you here anyway? I thought volcano's were more your thing, not deserts."

"Setsuna sent me here to look after and help you. Ami's with Usagi, and Makoto's with Hotaru." Minako smiled.

"Good cause they're going to need them. I can already see Usagi not knowing even what a horse looks like. She really should have paid attention more."

Rei rolled her eyes. "You probably have no room to talk Minako. As I recall Hotaru was surpassing both of you and she's the youngest."

"Hey, that's because she likes all that stuff. I prefer to be outside playing." she argued. The blonde then fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Or what she could see of it through the blue and white drapes. The suns last rays were gone now. The night sky had blanketed everything. Stars twinkled, whispering of far away places never to be reached by mortal men. Rei relaxed too, the cool night air calming her down.

Letting out a heavy sigh Minako got up and walked over to the window. The little fire incident had shook her up to much for her to go to sleep. Kneeling down she rested her arms on the railing then set her chin upon them. The city was lit with little yellow lights of torches and candles. Horses stood still, slightly dozing as their masters became drunk in the bars. There were no more children out, all had gone in preparing for bed with their mothers. The blonde smiled softly. It was peaceful here and more. . .open. Caelum was so crowded with the others their. The only place she and her sisters ever could escape to was the gardens, but even they felt cluttered.

Earth was so huge. Like Usagi she had always wanted to visit it. Now she was finally here, and sisters or not, she felt happy. It felt like she could finally breath. As if to prove her point she inhaled the night's air deeply. It felt so soothing. Hearing a noise below she looked to see Shadi talking with what she guessed was another priest. He was completely hidden by a white head dress, plus he had his back turned to her. It seemed they were just talking lightly, then suddenly she saw Shadi's face become very grave. He seemed to be listening intently to whatever the other was saying. Something must have been wrong, and she wondered what it was.

Turning to the bed she whispered. "Rei. Go down to those two men out there and tell me what they're saying."

"Wha- why?" the nymph said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Please just do it." with an annoyed sigh the girl flew down and hovered just above the two men. Eventually they were done with the discussion. After they went their separate ways. The black haired girl flew back up and through the window. Minako was now standing, waiting for her. "Well?"

"They are named Mahado and Shadi. And they were talking about how Mahado was called to a tomb to investigate and possibly punish a girl that mysteriously appeared there."

"A girl? It could be Usagi or Hotaru!" Minako cried. So one of her sisters had wound up in a tomb somewhere? Maybe she could go with this Mahado guy to find her. Shadi might listen if she explained who the girl might be. She wouldn't give anything about them being goddesses away of course. "Rei come on!" she said as she ran to the door.

The girl quickly clung to the bow on the blondes head. "Where are we going?"

"To find Shadi. He might let me go with Mahado to see if it really is one of my sisters."

* * *

1- Not litteraly people, and I descrided their dad as best I could from memory. It's hard to find a pic of him on the internet.

Please review!


	6. So Close, Yet so Far

Sorry for the delay. Hope none of you are to mad. I'm a little disappointed though. Not mad, just disappointed. Not very many people reviewed my last chapter. I know lots are reading this and a lot have reviewed before. Now i'm only getting a few. Well please review. I don't need much in it,just a comment or a hi. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Bye 

The Pairings Are:

_Minako/Yami no Bakura_

Hotaru/Malik

**and Usagi/Atemu**

Thank you to all who have Reviewed.

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go!" the infuriated blonde shouted. Shada and Mahado looked at each other before turning back to her. Minako didn't falter under their scolding looks. If it was one of her sisters out there, she wanted to go. There was a very high chance that it was. A few of the horses neighed, their patience running thin on their masters. It was getting colder as the night pressed on. They wanted to be back in their warm stalls where they could sleep peacefully. The young goddess ignored the chilly air and crossed her arms. 

She knew they were doing this just because she was a girl. Nights out in a lonely desert were dangerous. Wild cats that blended in well with the darkness could attack. Not to mention the seemingly endless supply of thieves and murders could always ambush you. Then again being a being of high power, she could get away. Still these men didn't know that. One of the guards that was traveling with the priest growled a warning to the blonde. She turned her glare to him and growled back. Woman or not, she didn't take crap from anyone. Especially arrogant men.

Mahado secretly admired the girls display of stubbornness, but this was not her mater. Few people were allowed within the tombs. Just because Minako might know the one who had appeared there, doesn't mean she can just freely go in it. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder. This drew her attention back to him. "I'm sorry, but the tombs are forbidden to anyone besides their keepers, the priests, or the pharaoh. But I promise to bring the woman back here. However she still must be punished for her crime."

"And what is the punishment?" the blue eyed goddess asked.

Shada stepped forward. "The highest punishment is death. But assuming she caused no harm, or didn't steal anything, I doubt that will be her fate."

"Now we must go, it will take us all night to reach the tomb they are at." Mahado replied as he mounted his steed. The horse shifted slightly from the new weight, but soon stood still. The priest looked back at his men and nodded. Without even a glance to the girl he nudged the sides of his horse which immediately fell into a trot and soon a gallop. The four guards followed after him and soon they were out of the palace gates.

Minako watched them with burning eyes. Perhaps tonight she could steal a horse and follow their tracks. Shada seemed to catch onto her plan and motioned for a pair of soldiers. " you men guard the stables. No one else is to leave the palace tonight." they nodded and went to do as told. Minako glared up at the priest. He only sighed and moved her along back inside.

Rei had been quietly watching the whole argument from the blondes bow. She had never seen the goddess so angry before. Then again nothing this serious had ever happened to her. Perhaps she did not need the nymphs discipline after all. They soon reached their room and Minako queitly stepped inside. After closing the door, she pressed an ear to it and waited til Shada's footsteps were no longer audible. Once they were she grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall.

"Damn it! Stupid pathetic humans! Why wouldn't they let me go! I hate those no good priests!" she dragged on. Rei quickly flew off her and watched as she continued to throw her tantrum just like a two year old.

The fire nymph sighed. "On second thought, perhaps she will need me." she mumbled. One thing was for sure. She wasn't going to get any sleep if the blonde kept this up. "Minako, the guy did say he would bring her back. She'll probably be here tomorrow night."

"I know that!" the blonde wailed. After a few seconds she stopped, and Rei could see her muscles relax. The blonde let out a heavy sigh and went to sit on the bed. "It's just, I'm really worried about Usagi and Hotaru. We've never been truly apart like this. We've always had each other to lean on. I also really miss them. Usagi's clumsiness and forgetful mind. And Hotaru's shyness, and playful nature."

"I'm sure they miss you too. But throwing a tantrum won't help. One of them will be here soon, and together you can look for the last."

The goddess smiled up at the little nymph. "You're right. We'll be together soon. Come on Rei lets get some sleep." the raven haired being nodded and put out the torches with a flick of her wrist. Minako settled into the soft bed and instantly felt the heaviness of sleep fall upon her. Rei flew down and lay on the pillow next to her friend, using a handkerchief as a blanket. The blonde smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. Soon the two were fast asleep.

* * *

The mornings light slowly began to peer over the window of the still dark room. The nights dark sky had been replaced with light bright shades of orange, pink, and red. Warmth returned to the land and soon people were coming out of their homes to start the new days work. Cattle was herded out into the fields. Merchants set out their products as they quickly ate breakfast. Soon even the children were out. Either helping their parents with the work or playing in the streets. 

It was to the sound of their laughter that Minako awoke to. Her blue eyes gazed around for a moment then quickly shut when the light of the sun hit them. She moaned in disapproval and pulled the covers over her head. She hated mornings, of course not as much as Usagi did, but she still hated them. Only Hotaru liked them, she was always up early. The other two never knew why, and personally thought their sister was mental, but all in all they still loved her. This brought a smile to the goddess of loves face and she sat up. Stretching out her muscles she yawned and looked out the window. The Nile glistened with the days new light, in fact it looked real inviting.

A memory of one of her studies came back. The Nile probably had crocodiles investing it. Maybe not so close to civilization, but she didn't want to take the risk of a stupid one. Throwing the covers off she set her feet upon the still cool floor and stood up. At that moment a knock came to her door. Grumbling she went over and unlocked it. Instantly two maids came in. One with fresh sheets and another with an outfit for her to wear.

"Good morning milady. Will you permit us to come in?" the one with the sheets asked.

"Of course." Minako said, and stepped out of their way. The first one quickly went to work tossing off the used bed sheets. The blonde winced when she heard a small thud, which was probably Rei. The younger maid who carried the dress just stood where she was.

"We have prepared a bath for you, follow me please." with a shrug Minako did so. Rei soon caught up rubbing her behind and cursing the other maid. The blonde had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

Soon they reached the bathing quarters. It didn't take long for her to wash up and change up to yet another simple white gown. She didn't mind it though, it wasn't like she was an honored guest here or anything. In fact, she didn't know how much longer they would let her stay for free. No doubt she would have to leave within the week. Perhaps once she finds one of her sisters they could leave in search of the other. Actually that would prove to be a problem as well. How were they going to survive without money? Sure they could always steal it, but stealing was wrong and dirty.

Quickly she pushed those troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now Usagi, and Hotaru were her main priority. Them and finding out the location of the Veil. Ugh! So many problems, and no clues as to where to even start! Not watching she was going the girl bumped into someone. She stumbled slightly and quickly made to apologize, until she saw who it was.

"Hmph. . .good morning Shada." she mumbled and crossed her arms. The priest couldn't help but slightly smile at her childish behavior.

He bowed his head. "Good morning Minako. I was hoping I would run into you."

At this the blonde arched a delicate brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I wanted to ask if you would like to stay at the temple just outside of the city. It will be the first place Mahado will stop at once he returns. You could meet the girl they are bringing there." Minako blinked in surprise at this.

"Really?" she asked, her arms falling to her sides. When he nodded, she smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Shada! I'll go pack my things! . . . wait I don't have things."

The priest laughed. "Well lets go eat breakfast first, and then we shall leave." the blonde nodded happily and followed him to where the eating quarters were. The anger and frustration from last night was completely gone now. The girl was back to her usual bubbly self.

* * *

Usagi grumbled to herself. She couldn't believe that she had slept in so late. The day was now nearly have over. Worst was, she missed breakfast. As if to remind her, her stomach began to gurgle and growl in protest. Ami, who was sitting on the young goddesses shoulder sighed. It was going to take a long time for Usagi to fully grow up. Though she had stopped complaining so often, she was still a big baby when it came to some things. Like waking up on time. The blonde girl quickly changed into fresh clothes and exited the room they were in. A maid was waiting to escort them to the dinning hall. 

Though lunch would soon be upon them, Usagi had to have something now! Even a bowl of fruit would help. Her cheeks went slightly red when her stomach growled again. The maid giggled quietly, but Usagi could still hear it. With a sigh they soon entered the dinning room. It was completely vacant and actually felt kind of lonely. The maid told her to wait there and she would bring her something from the kitchen. Not having the strength to complain, Usagi just nodded and took a seat at the long outstretched table. Her cerulean blue eyes followed until the woman disappeared behind twin doors. Ami flew off her shoulder and landed on the table in front of her.

"Usagi, you should have gotten up when I told you. Then you wouldn't be this hungry." she scolded.

Usagi groaned. "Don't tell you're not starving." as if summoned by her words, the blue nymphs own stomach gave out a load protest from lack of food. The goddess couldn't help but grin slyly as Ami blushed.

"Well I couldn't go to get any. I'm supposed to stick with you at all times remember?"

"Yeah I know." a smile spread upon her face when the woman came back out with a plate of food. She set it down in front of the girl then left to continue with her chores. Usagi practically inhaled all of it, it was a miracle Ami got any at all. Refreshed, the blonde got up and stretched her arms out. "Ah! That's much better. Well what should we do now?"

"We could have a look around the palace." Ami suggested.

Usagi made a face. That didn't sound like much fun. Perhaps they could go out to the gardens or visit the Nile. The blue girl then began to rant on about something. Usagi just tuned her out and looked around the room. There was a mirror on the opposite wall so she made her way over to it. Ami saw her and quickly followed, scolding the girl for not listening. The blonde just looked at herself in the small reflecting glass. Her moon mark was gone, she also didn't seem to look like her old self at all. Well she did, but now she looked more. . . human. Her unearthly glow was gone along with her hairs brilliant shine.

"Ami why do I look different?"

"Huh? Oh, I suppose it's to blend in here on Earth. We can't have you walking around looking like a goddess."

"But I am a goddess."

"I know, but the humans don't." Usagi pouted and hmphed. Crossing her arms she turned and leaned up against the wall. The next thing she knew she was falling and hit the hard floor with a SMACK! "Usagi! Are you alright?"

"Ouchy, yeah I think so." the girl moaned as she sat up, rubbing her back. That's when she realsed she was now in an entrance way. Turning around she found a long hall way behind her. "Uh oh. I didn't do it." she said as she got up.

The tunnel was mostly dark and cold. The walls seemed to be made of granite and held a few torches on them. Usagi stared into the never ending darkness in wonder. What as this passage way for? Why was it even here? Not wanting to find out what was at the end she slowly began to back out of it. However the sound of a few familiar voices caught her attention. They were low, but she could definitely hear them. It sounded like they were all arguing. One voice in particular was very load. It didn't take long for her to remember the high priest Seto's booming voice. Yep, that was definitely him, but what on Earth was making him so mad.

Ami was not liking the looks of this. She grabbed onto a hand full of Usagi's hair and pulled. The goddess ignored the tugs and the nymphs pleas to leave. Curiosity was getting the better of her. As if in a trance she began to walk deeper into the narrow corridor. Ami gave up and held onto one of the girls buns. The voices grew loader with each step now. Usagi did her best to make sure her feet didn't make to much noise as to give her away. It was then they reached the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a large room. There were stairs leading down to the floor. Below she could see a large stone table that Isis, Seto, and two unknown priests stood around. Seto was glaring at the oldest looking one.

"That woman could be a threat to the pharaoh and you want to keep her here?" he snapped. Isis looked solemnly at the old priest.

He nodded in response. "Yes, I sense the odd aura just like you do, but I do not believe it to be dangerous. Perhaps she could prove as some use to us."

"What do you mean?" the other no named priest asked.

"Well until we find out more about her I can't really say."

Isis sighed. "The girl doesn't trust us. Questioning her will get us no where." Seto grumbled.

"That means one of us will have to get close to her." for a moment nothing happened, then all turned to look at him. The young priest tensed at this. He didn't need his Millennium Item to be able to read their minds. They wanted him to take on that job. "You've got to be joking. Isis is much better suited for this."

"Yes, but I will busy at the temple of Hathor for the next few days. Akhenaden must watch over the Pharaoh and Karim is leaving for the temple of Ra with Shada. They must wait upon Mahado's return from the temples."

"That leaves you Seto." the second unknown priest said with a smirk. Usagi guessed he was either Akhenaden or Karim.

The old one stepped forward. "Use any means necessary. We must find out as much as we can about this girl before she does anything horrible to the Pharaoh or Egypt."

Seto seemed really annoyed now, but nodded none the less. "And what if she is in deed evil?"

". . . then destroy her." Usagi felt her heart jump. They were going to kill her? What if they get the wrong message about her? Claiming to be a goddess might also not be so safe. She would just have to prove she was a good person. Afraid to hear more, and that they might catch her, she backed away then turned and ran back to the entrance. Ami clung on for dear life as the blonde took off. Thoughts raced through Usagi's mind. How was she going to prove herself? How could they think of doing that to someone? Befriend someone just to find out who they really are. Learn their secrets, then use them or destroy them depending on your needs. Her brows then furrowed. Well if they think they could do that to the Goddess of Life, then they better think again.

* * *

Next chapter will be soley Hotaru, then after that one Usagi, then Minako.

Please review!


	7. And It Begins

It certainly has been awhile. I thought I might update before the new year. This chapter really had me in a bind, but thanks to some friends I was able to pull through and get it done. A little shorter then some of the other ones, but I couldn't fit much more in it. So here you go. Enjoy. Bye 

The Pairings Are!:

_Minako/Yami no Bakura_

Hotaru/Malik

**and Usagi/Atemu**

Thank you to all who have Reviewed.

Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership to Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to their respected and much loved creaters.

* * *

Makoto sighed as the small violet eyed girl continued to give her the silent treatment. Which, unlike her sisters, was easy for Hotaru to do. They were both currently in a medium sized room that, like every other place in the tomb, was lit by torches. There was a twin sized bed in the corner in which the two had slept in. Rugs littered the floor as to keep their feet from freezing. There was also a small vanity in which Hotaru was now using the mirror of to brush her hair. The tomb keepers had provided her with a white shirt and pants. She was also given a black cloak to keep her warm within the cold tomb. Though Makoto hated the cold and creepy place, Hotaru seemed right at home in it. Actually she just acted like she didn't care.

The green nymph flew over until she was sitting on top of the mirror. No matter what she said, the girl would just not talk to her. She was still a little peeved that Makoto had made her snap at the head of the Tomb Keepers and then cause the man to start coughing endlessly. The guy was old, that could've easily killed him. Hotaru did not want his death to be on her like that. She knew Makoto was only trying to protect her, but she went a little too far. Setting the brush down the violet eyed girl clutched onto her cloak. How could these mortals live like this? It was freezing down there. Did these people like the cold or something? Hearing a knock at the door, the goddess got up to answer it. Upon opening the door she found it was one of the guards.

"High Priest Mahado has been called to decide a fitting punishment for you. He is in charge of all the tombs. He'll be here shortly." the bulky man explained.

Hotaru nodded. "Thank you." she said polity. The man then closed the door and locked it. She let out a heavy breath. She had been locked in this room since they brought her to it the night before. The guards have been bringing her meals, and every once in awhile they would come to make sure she was there, or probably still alive. They certainly weren't making her feel welcome.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Makoto asked.

She got a reaction this time. Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. Other then being in the tomb I haven't done anything wrong.

"Yeah you're talking to me again!"

"Who else is there to talk to? Besides even I'm starting to feel lonely in this place." Hotaru sighed as she sat back down in front of the vanity. Makoto flew off it and landed in front of the larger girl.

"We need to plan. What if they do decide to kill you? You can be killed after all."

Hotaru nodded. "I know. It would be easy for me to raise the dead or call back the spirits seeing as this place is a tomb. But that could have some major consequences."

"True. But maybe you can use the spirit of the pharaoh that's buried here to your advantage. Call him up then ask him to defend you. I doubt they'll ignore him."

"We'll use that if need be. But I really don't want to have to use such powers. Perhaps there's something you can do."

Makoto blinked a few times then thought. "I'm pretty much useless in here. I need to be outside so I can call up a storm or something. I can hardly use my plants down here as it is. It's too dark and the ground is too hard."

Hotaru hung her head slightly. It looked like she would have to call a spirit for aid. However she wasn't an expert at it yet. Often she called up the wrong spirits or collapsed before she could start speaking to them. Controlling the bodies of the dead was easy, but summoning a spirit from past the gates of the afterlife was no walk through the park. The girls sat there what seemed like an hour trying to devise plans for what could happen. Unfortunately the knock at the door came to soon and the guard from before stepped in.

"You have been summoned." he stated. Hotaru got up, Makoto whizzing behind her. The guard lead them through the dimly lit corridors back to the large room they had been in yesterday. There all the tombkeepers were already waiting. The two girls saw a few new faces as well. One man stuck out amongst the rest however. He wore white clothing and had a large golden artifact that glistened in the torch light. For some reason he gave her a sense of security. He didn't seem as rash as the head tombkeeper. Perhaps her punishment would not be so bad.

* * *

Mahado looked the girl over as she entered the room. She certainly didn't look like a thief or any kind of threat for that mater. She was small, skinny and pale. In fact she looked a little unhealthy. However he could see it. The aura much like Minako's only slightly different. It gave him the chills but he remained unfazed on the outside. Perhaps he should take her back to her sister. If they truly were related. The two looked nothing alike, actually they looked the complete opposite of each other. Like light and darkness. Still he thought he might as well ask.

"Hotaru right?" when she nodded and said a polite yes, he asked, "do you have a sister? A girl named Minako?"

Her violet eyes widened and she completely forgot her manners. "You know where she is? Can you please take me to her?" she cried. After a moment the man smiled and nodded. Hotaru jumped and threw her arms around him in a hug."Thank you!"Mahado was a little startled at the sudden action but them smiled again and patted her head.

"Priest Mahado I really must object! That girl broke the law! She must be punished, not rewarded!" Malik's father shouted.

"She will be punished sir do not worry. However this matter is no longer in my hands, but in the Pharaohs." the tomb keepers began to whisper among each other now.

Rishid was the one to ask, "why the Pharaoh's?"

"That will be explained later. For now I ask that you, a few other keepers, and Malik come back with us to the palace." their father was about to object but Mahado raised a hand to silence him. "That was an order, and is nonnegotiable. Now then prepare your things. We leave in an hour."

With one last smile to Hotaru the man walked out of the room followed by his guards. A few of them stayed behind and asked the violet eyed girl to pack. When she told them she had no personal items they asked her to help fill up some canteens. She did so smiling the whole time. She was finally going to be reunited with Minako again. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. With Minako, they were one step closer to completing their duty to get rid of the Veil. Then they could all go back home.

Makoto watched the girl as she happily worked. The brunette also had a smile on her face. Things were starting to look up for Hotaru. Which was a big relief. She hated seeming the small girl so sad. But something didn't quite seem right. Was something going to happen? No way was it this easy. Not when a possible other god was involved. Still for now she would just have to watch over the violet eyed girl and pray no harm came to her. After all if one of the sisters fell, then the Earth would fall along with them.

* * *

The sun felt so pleasing on the young demi's skin. After about two hours of packing supplies and making sure their horses had received enough rest, the group was finally out of the tomb. Hotaru had at first needed to keep her eyes closed as the new light was far to bright for her. But now the warm feeling of the suns rays felt good. As well as the thought that she was heading out to meet with Minako. Though of course she still had to be punished she didn't seem to care. Perhaps with Minako the two could explain what exactly was going on and who they were. She doubted they would punish her to harshly once they found out she was a goddess, if at all.

One of the guards handed her a horse that began to sniff her hair. She giggled slightly and patted its neck. Seeing as everyone was mounting their horses she tried mounting hers. Having never ridden a horse, nor even seeing one in real life, she had much difficulty. Rishid saw her struggling and came over to help. She thanked him once she was securely on the beast and he just nodded in reply. The man then went to go mount his own horse and waited for the others to finish. She was very thankful they had provided her with proper riding clothes. She now wore white pants, a black sash, and a white shirt with one of the extra tombkeepers cloaks. Finally Mahado gave the signal and the horses began to move. The priest had said that they were going to take the longer way to the capital city since the route they had arrived by would be hiding thieves by now. Hotaru didn't really mind and decided to just enjoy the others company. Some of the guards, namely the one that was assigned to guard her, were very friendly and told her about when her sister tried to go with them. She smiled at the thought of the fuming Minako, and how she probably threw one of her tantrums afterwards. Makoto, herself, couldn't help but laugh at the blondes antics.

"That does sound like her. I'm glad she's doing well." Hotaru said.

Her bodyguard grinned. He didn't seemed to be more then 25. His dark skin indicated he was in the sun a lot and he was always moving his black jagged hair out of his green eyes. Though not as exotic looking as Malik or Mahado, he certainly was handsome. "My name is Iabi by the way." he said. "And no need to introduce yourself. Mahado already told me you are Hotaru. Right?"

"Yes, that's right."

The priest ahead of them then slowed his horse to better talk beside her. "If you don't mind my asking? How were the two of you separated? Shada told me your sister had wound up in a brothel, yet you ended up all the way in the tomb."

Now Makoto was dying of laughter. The thought of Minako in a whore house seemed quite amusing to her. If it wouldn't make her look crazy, Hotaru would have yelled for her to shut it. Instead she replied. "I have no idea. I can't remember what exactly happened. Just one moment we were all talking to our father, there was a flash of light, then I wake up in darkness. I have another sister as well. Her name is Usagi."

"Usagi?" Mahado questioned. That name sounded so familiar to him. Wasn't that the name of the girl Atemu found in the desert and Seto's been so upset about? Trying to remember how the other priest described her he then asked, "is she also blonde? With an unusual hair style."

Hotaru's eyes snapped back up to him. "You've seen her too?"

"No, but the pharaoh found her a few days ago in an oasis. She too had no memory of how she got there. I haven't met her yet, but she is also at the palace." he explained.

Hotaru wanted to bang her head against something. The two of them were in the same place and neither had met each other yet? Yeah, that did sound like her two foolish sisters, but why did they have to act like themselves at a time like this? Mahado saw the hopeless expression on the girls face and asked if she was ok. She nodded and said, "I'm fine, I just wish those two weren't complete idiots is all."

The priest smiled as she just hung her head. Normally she would never speak ill of her sisters, but this was just too much. It was then she noticed a certain pattern. She had ended up in a tomb, Usagi an oasis, and Minako a brothel. That was all within their elements. This really had been no accident. Someone had messed with their coming to find the Veil. Makoto had said that MaCalas was missing, and he was the god of portals, and transportation. No doubt he had done this to them, and had used their own elements to their disadvantage. A portal only goes one way unless several more are opened within it. Only he has the power to do that.

"I know how you must feel." looking to her right she saw a sincere look on Iabi's face. "I was separated from my brother for a long time. My father sold him to the pharaohs army since we were poor. Then when I was old enough he sold me as well. That's when I met him again. Though it took nearly three years."

Hotaru seriously hoped it did not take that long for them to meet. Then again they were just at the palace. "I'm glad for you. Is he here now?"

"Yep! He's that one over there with the scar over his eye." he said and pointed. Hotaru followed and saw him. The man turned to look at them, then just smiled and shook his head. He looked like an older and stronger version of Iabi. Unlike his little brother, he also had some facial hair. "He's one of the best soldiers the pharaoh has!"

Mahado also had to smile at the younger man. "You must forgive Iabi, he may be 23 but he still has the mind of a ten year old. What with the way he idolizes his brother."

"Hey!" Iabi protested as Hotaru couldn't help but giggle some. He was very much like Usagi. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to meet though. One Usagi was bad enough alone.

"What in Ra's name is that?" a man screamed from the back. Everyone turned to see a wolf/boar hybrid about the size of a horse coming down the sand dune behind them. It was fast, and it's tongue was hanging out of it's mouth. Whatever exactly it was, it was hungry.

Hotaru gasped. "A demon. Everybody run!" she cried and kicked the sides of her horse. It reared at the sudden sting and shot off. Not knowing what else to do the others quickly followed and drew out their weapons as well. However the horses were no match for the demons speed. It jumped onto one of the slower ones and took both the rider and horse down. Instantly it began to feed on its two preys. More of the same beasts began to race down the dune and towards the group.

Makoto hung on tightly to Hotaru's shirt and looked back. "Hotaru they're picking us off one by one! There's no way we can out run them! I can fly you out of here, but the others will have to stay."

"I'm not leaving these people to die! Why are there so many of them? And what are they doing in a desert?" she asked. Suddenly one popped up out of the ground in front of her, startling the horse. It reared again, this time throwing her off. She landed in the soft sand and tumbled a ways. When she recovered she found the demon now feasting on her horse. It was then it turned its beady eyes to her. Barring it's already bloody teeth, she could tell she was it's next target.

The ebony haired girl took several steps back as it slowly approached her. The creature crouched down, getting ready to lunge. Just as it propelled itself in the air an arm hooked around her waist and pulled her out of it's way. The hybrid landed face first in the sand and growled in pain. Hotaru was then placed on another horse by the owner of the arm which now held a scimitar. She looked up to see Iabi checking to make sure she was unharmed. He then turned his attention to the men who were now forced to fight the demons. Nearly half the men were dead now, and if something wasn't done the others would die as well.

"Hotaru you feel that?" Makoto asked. The demi relaxed a moment and closed her eyes. They shot open when she felt the presence of the Veil. These weren't just some random demons, they had been called here by the one holding the Veil. It didn't feel like MaCalas's power. Instead it felt human. A human was doing this?

"I have to do something." she whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?"Iabi said as he moved his horse to avoid another attack. When he was distracted she slid off the horse and made a run for it. "Hotaru! What are you doing?"

"Makoto. I need you to get those demons attention!" she yelled at the nymph who still was clutching onto her collar.

"What? Are you crazy?" she shouted.

"Just do it!"

Makoto didn't like this one bit, but knew she had no other choice. Instantly she sent out a weird smell that would attract the things. Their noses went into the air and looked towards the girls. At once they darted towards them, nothing on their minds but killing and eating. The brunette looked back and saw it had worked. Now she only hoped Hotaru knew what she was doing. In no time they were surrounded. The demons had blocked all means of escape and were beginning to close in. The two could hear the shouts of the guards and tombkeepers that they were coming, but they would do no good.

Relaxing her body, Hotaru closed her eyes again and concentrated. A light purple ambience surrounded her and her ebony hair became semi-weightless. The men stopped moving to stare at the strange sight. What on earth was happening to her? Even the demons became cautious but did not retreat. The girl dug her feet into the sand to brace herself as the power within her began to bubble up, wanting to be released from the confines of her body. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and a bright purple light exploded from her. It cast the demons back, killing most and wounding the rest. The ones who could, promptly fled leaving the ones who couldn't to die with their injuries. When the outburst was over, Hotaru collapsed to her knees and began to gasp for breath. She had never had to use so much energy before. Let alone call upon it in such a short amount of time. She now felt light-headed, and a little sick to her stomach.

Makoto flew down into the huge gust of sand, that was the aftermath of the blast, to her. She had retreated to the skies when she saw what the goddess was planning on doing. Now she returned to her friend to see if she was alright. It didn't look like Hotaru could get up, let alone walk the rest of the way to the capital. Looking out through the sand that was still flying around them, she could see the horses had either been eaten or fled when their masters dismounted to fight. Most of the remaining men didn't look so good either. A lot appeared tired from just trying to stay alive, some were also wounded. The nymphs emerald eyes gazed back up at the exhausted girl.

"Hotaru?. . ." she said softly, but still a little loudly so that she could hear her over the whirling sand. The girl was even too weak to answer. "I can feel an oasis near by. We should all rest there. You can't continue on to Minako and Usagi like this."

Receiving a nod the little nymph smiled. Upon hearing someone approaching they both looked up to see Iabi's brother. He only carried minor scraps and cuts. Hotaru was just thankful he was alive, but where was Iabi? Not saying a word the man bent down and scooped her up into his arms. He then turned and walked out of the small sand storm she had created. The demi kept her eyes closed as Makoto wrapped herself in the remainder of the girls sash. Everything began to calm down as the guard carried her down to the rest of the survivors. All were staring at her oddly but didn't say a word. Mahado instantly came over. The only visible serious injury on him was a large claw mark on his left arm.

"Fetch me some water!" he cried as Iabi's brother laid Hotaru back down on the sand. One of the other guards nodded and quickly got a sack that was on one of the dead horses. He brought it over and Mahado kneeled down to help the girl drink some. When she was finished he asked, "you are not human are you?"

Her violet eyes gazed up at him and she shook her head. "Only half of me is."

"What is the other half?"

"... goddess."

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
